The Little Mew-maid
by Mew Sakura the Cyniclon
Summary: Lettuce is turned into a mermaid by Deep Blue for trying to convince Pai to agree to forming a truce. Can Pai find a way to change her back? Or will she remain a mermaid forever? You're about to find out. (Oh, and Mew-maid is just my way of combining the words Mew Mew and Mermaid together, so I just decided to say Mew-maid) PaixLettuce *one-shot*


**The Little Mew-maid**

**Lettuce is turned into a mermaid by Deep Blue for trying to convince Pai into forming a truce with Tokyo Mew Mew and ends up being knocked out and thrown into the ocean. Pai somehow breaks free of Deep Blue's brainwashing and goes out to look for her. And Mew-Maid is just my combination word for Mew Mew and Mermaid. Lolz! This is not related to The Little Mermaid, it was just something fun I randomly came up with. So anywayz, enjoy this new one-shot. PaixLettuce  
****I had to go back and fix a few things in it, so hopefully it's at least a little bit better. Arigato for pointing that out to me, Tomoyo Kinomoto! And as for the flashback part, I decided to put this "~" little squiggly symbol at the beginning and end of the flashback instead of just saying "flashback" and "end flashback". So that's just so y'all know that's the flashback part, just where it begins and ends with "~" the little squiggly symbol. Anywayz, I hope it's still just as good as how I originally had it. ^_^ Nya!**

**I don't own TMM or the characters, just my own creative imagination. ^_^**

* * *

The Little Mew-maid

When Lettuce woke up, she found herself at the bottom of the ocean still in her Mew form with just one slight difference; she also has her mermaid tail, which would normally only happen whenever she came in contact with Mew Aqua.

_'That's strange, I don't remember being in contact with Mew Aqua,'_ she thought to herself, when it suddenly hit her and she realized why she was a mermaid. _'That's right, I tried to convince Pai into forming a truce with us and Deep Blue somehow overheard me and got angry. Of course, it was Deep Blue who turned me into a mermaid! And then Pai knocked me out, but that's pretty much all I remember after that before I woke up here. I have to somehow get back to the other Mews.'_ And with that, she began swimming up to the surface to possibly find a way to get back to the other Mews. Or at least find Pai.

She finally reaches the surface and tries to change back to her normal form, but with little success.

_'It's no use, I can't change back,'_ she thought to herself before sighing. _'If only I could have gotten Pai to agree to the truce, but then Deep Blue had to interfere. Why did this have to happen? Ichigo had already managed to convince Kisshu even though he was already showing signs of betraying Deep Blue because of his feelings for Ichigo. And even though Taruto was worried that we might not be able to convince Pai, he still ended up agreeing with Pudding about the truce. Oh well, maybe Pai and I just weren't meant to be together, like Kisshu and Ichigo are, since he obviously hates me.'_ She sighs again.

* * *

Meanwhile  
In another part of Tokyo, Pai found himself out looking for Lettuce after being whammed in the face by Kisshu with a frying pan which had somehow managed to undo the brainwashing Deep Blue had done to him. He knew the reason for Kisshu's betrayal of Deep Blue was because of his feelings for Ichigo, and therefore was the first to agree to the truce the Mews wanted. And Taruto slowly started developing feelings for Pudding, which began causing him to slowly fall away from Deep Blue as well and making him the second one to agree to the truce. And that just left him. But thanks to Kisshu, he was finally free of Deep Blue as well and could finally go along with the truce too.

_'I really do have to remember to thank Kisshu for this,'_ he thought to himself. _'If it weren't for him knocking me in the face with a frying pan, I'd still be obeying Deep Blue right now.'_ He began thinking back to what had just happened earlier today.

_~Kisshu teleports in and is shocked when he sees what Deep Blue had done to Lettuce, by turning her into a mermaid. But what shocked him even more was Pai knocking her out and teleporting off somewhere with her. **'Probably planning on dumping her off in the ocean,'** he thought as he teleported off after him. And sure enough, just as he thought, Pai ended up throwing her into the ocean where she ends up sinking down to the bottom since she was still knocked out. Kisshu just stares in shock at what was happening. He knew about Lettuce's feelings for Pai, but now he had gone too far while following Deep Blue's orders. That did it! Deep Blue had to go! But first he had to find a way to get Pai back, which would mean undoing the brainwashing Deep Blue did to him and then get him to finally admit his feelings for Lettuce. He follows Pai back to the ship, but unfortunately Pai had sensed he was behind him and turns around to face him._

_"What do **you** want, Kisshu?!" Pai demanded._

_"I saw what you and Deep Blue did to Mew Lettuce, and now I'm here to finally knock some sense into you!" Kisshu snapped. "You've been too concerned with following Deep Blue's orders that you didn't even notice Lettuce has feelings for you, and now you just went along with what Deep Blue did to her and left her at the bottom of the ocean to die! I used to think you were never **that** heartless, Pai! But this time you just went too far! Sometimes I wonder if you even **have** a **heart**!"_

_"I will NOT betray Deep Blue-sama like you and Taruto did, Kisshu!" Pai snarled as he smacked Kisshu across the face. "You should have been left for dead after your betrayal, but instead Mew Ichigo just **had** to accept your feelings and plan that stupid truce she and Mew Lettuce came up with! I should just kill you right now and be done with it!"_

_But this point, Kisshu was now fuming and tears were beginning to form in his eyes. He couldn't **believe** what he was hearing! "Fine! If I can't get you to see reason, I'll just have to use force!" he snapped, snapping his fingers as a huge frying pan appears in his hand. He had just about had it with Pai, and Deep Blue for that matter, as he swings the frying pan and hits Pai smack in the face and knocking him out._

_The last thing Pai heard before he fell unconscious was Kisshu angrily saying "I wouldn't be surprised if Lettuce now hated you for this! **You're** the one who deserves to DIE for all I care, HEARTLESS JERK!" And with that, he teleported out after leaving Pai now unconscious on the floor in the main room of the ship._

_2 hours later  
__Pai woke up with a really bad headache after being knocked out, and it took him a while to remember what just happened. He had gotten into a fight with Kisshu again, and Kisshu had gotten angry and knocked him out with a frying pan. He suddenly remembered the last thing he heard him say before falling unconscious. _"I wouldn't be surprised if Lettuce now hated you for this! **You're** the one who deserves to DIE for all I care, HEARTLESS JERK!"_ **'For once Kisshu was right, I shouldn't have continued to obey Deep Blue whether I was brainwashed or not,'** he thought as he remembered smacking Kisshu across the face. **'And now I've really hurt him this time, along with Mew Lettuce. I have to go out and find her, and possibly Kisshu as well and apologize for hurting him.'** With that, he teleported off to find where he dumped Lettuce off.~__  
_

_ 'Kisshu, thanks to you I'm now free of Deep Blue's brainwashing,'_ Pai thought. _'If it weren't for you knocking some sense into me, I'd still be under Deep Blue's control. Even if it **was** with a frying pan.'_ His head still hurt from that as he continues flying around looking for Lettuce.

He then decides to teleport over to Cafe Mew Mew, since he knew Kisshu and Taruto would be there along with Ryou, Keiichiro, and the other Mews. They all look up, startled, when they see him teleport into the Cafe and got into a fighting stance. Kisshu and Taruto summon their weapons to them.

"Relax, I'm not here to fight," Pai told them.

"Why should we believe you after what you did with Lettuce?!" Mint demanded.

"Exactly! Kisshu told us what happened after she tried to convince you into agreeing with the truce!" Ichigo added, while Kisshu was glaring angrily at him.

"Please, just hear me out," Pai pleaded.

"Why should we?!" Kisshu snapped at him. "After all, I 'should have been left for dead' right!"

Ichigo stares in shock after hearing that. _'Pai really wouldn't go so far as to actually **kill** Kisshu, would he?'_ she thought to herself. _'I'm really glad he didn't though, otherwise I'd have no reason to go on living without Kisshu with me.'_ She then noticed tears streaming down Kisshu's face, and she turns to glare at Pai as well. She would make him pay for hurting Kisshu!

Pai sighs. "I really am sorry if I hurt you, Kisshu," he told him. "After you knocked me out, the brainwashing wore off and I realized you were right about not trusting Deep Blue. And I also think forming a truce is a better idea than pointless fighting."

"Well, how can we now that Lettuce is somewhere in the ocean thanks to a 'certain someone'?!" Ichigo retorted angrily.

"I started looking for where I left Lettuce, but for some reason I can't seem to remember where she was when I left her," Pai replied.

"Try the ocean you threw her into," Kisshu said dryly.

"I know that, you moron!" Pai snapped at him. "I just don't remember where in the ocean I left her!"

"I think Kisshu-oniichan hit Pai-oniichan a little too hard," Pudding pointed out.

"Well that's one reason why, I guess," Taruto added. "Knowing Kisshu, that was probably bound to happen anyway considering how angry he was with Pai for going too far."

"And that's not helping at all, Taruto!" Pai told him. "I'm going back out to look for her again!"

He teleported back out and continues looking for Lettuce. He arrives at the ocean and then closed his eyes and concentrated until he found her. She had already swam up to the surface after coming to from being knocked out and she looked like she might have been crying a little bit. He teleports over anyway since it was clearly his fault this had happened.

Lettuce was just about to give up on anyone coming to look for her and just dive back under the water, when she suddenly heard teleportation behind her. She turns around and see that it's none other than Pai.

"Pai?" she asked. "But why are you here? I thought you said you could care less about forming a truce with Tokyo Mew Mew." She began wiping away tears that had started to form in her eyes as he appeared before her.

"I realized I was wrong after Kisshu ended up knocking me out with a frying pan which somehow undid the brainwashing, and I still have the headache to prove it," Pai replied. "Kisshu was right all along about not trusting Deep Blue, and I should have listened when he told me."

"So does this mean you're agreeing to the truce now?" Lettuce asked him.

"Hai, I realized you were right about forming a truce after Kisshu knocked me out," Pai replied. "But we need a strategy to get rid of Deep Blue first though, otherwise he'll try to interfere."

"Sounds like a plan then," Lettuce replied. "But how am I supposed to change back though? I tried changing out of my Mew form, but it didn't work for some reason."

"Because of Deep Blue," Pai told her. "He tried to make it permanent when he turned you into a mermaid. I'll take you back to Cafe Mew Mew though, and maybe Ryou and Keiichiro can help with this." With that said, Pai picks her up out of the water and teleports back to the Cafe.

When they arrive back at the Cafe, the other Mews were happy to have Lettuce back with them.

But what surprised them was the fact that her tail hadn't gone away after leaving the water.

"Deep Blue tried to make the transformation permanent in order to keep her from convincing me into forming a truce," Pai explained after seeing their expressions.

"Keiichiro and I can figure out a way to change her back," Ryou said. "I'd ask for Pai's help too, but he hasn't earned my trust yet after he just tried to get rid of one of the Mews."

"It's fine," Pai replied.

Keiichiro and Ryou head down into the basement of the Cafe to figure out a way to reverse Lettuce's mermaid transformation.

* * *

Meanwhile  
Deep Blue had soon found out that Kisshu had somehow undid the brainwashing on Pai by knocking him out with a frying pan.

**"They're all traitors now!"** he said angrily. **"First Kisshu betrays me for those good-for-nothing Mews, and then Taruto joins him! And now Pai finally betrayed me after Kisshu undid my brainwashing on him! Once I finally take control of that boy, Kisshu will be the first one I'll kill and then I'll finally be rid of that traitor for good!"**

With that said, he went down to Earth to find his human host.

Deep Blue watched as Aoyama was walking home from kendo practice once again, when he suddenly felt someone or _something_ nearby. He turns around only to see nothing there, but as he turns back around all he saw was a blue blur before blacking out as Deep Blue finally took control of him.

**"And now Kisshu and those Mew Mews will soon be dead!"** he said, before laughing evilly as he began heading straight for Cafe Mew Mew.

* * *

Back at the Cafe  
While Keiichiro and Ryou were still working down in the basement, the Mews and Cyniclons were now coming up with possible ideas to heal the Cyniclons' planet so they won't have to keep attacking Earth anymore when Masha began sensing something nearby.

"Deep Blue alert! Deep Blue alert!" Masha suddenly announced, startling the Mews.

"What?! Are you sure?" Kisshu asked, even though he could already sense Deep Blue nearby.

"Masha's sure! Masha's sure!" Masha chirped.

"He's right," Pai pointed out. "I can sense a large amount of power headed this way. It's gotta be Deep Blue."

"Should we let Ryou and Keiichiro know?" Ichigo asked as Mint was already headed downstairs to the basement.

Ichigo, Pudding, and Zakuro transform, while the Cyniclons summon their weapons to them just as teleportation sounded and Deep Blue suddenly appears before them in his full form.

Mint soon returns with Keiichiro and Ryou behind her.

"Mint told us what was going on," Keiichiro said, as Mint transformed and joined the other Mews.

"So the final battle against Deep Blue begins," Ryou added.

"Did you have to point out the obvious, Blondie?" Kisshu asked sarcastically.

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that nickname," Ryou told him. "And why would I be pointing out the obvious when I just came back up from the basement?"

Before Kisshu had a chance to reply, Deep Blue suddenly attacked. **"The traitors are going to die, along with their Mew Mew girlfriends now!"** he declared. With that, he sends a bunch of daggers flying in all directions causing everyone to duck out of the way to avoid being hit.

Lettuce was having a harder time moving out of the way since she was still in mermaid form, so Pai had to pick her up again and move her.

Another dagger was soon headed straight towards Ichigo, which Kisshu soon noticed and he teleported in front of her as the dagger went right into his heart.

"KISSHU, NO!" Ichigo screamed as Kisshu fell to the floor with the dagger going through his heart. The other Mews and Cyniclons pause in their fighting when they saw that Kisshu was now dead, and Ichigo was now sobbing uncontrollably as she drops to her knees next to him. Even Ryou and Keiichiro appeared shocked.

"This is for Kisshu!" Taruto shouted as he ran forward and teleported up to Deep Blue and prepared to kill him.

"Taru-Taru, be careful!" Pudding called out to him. Too late. Before Taruto had a chance swing his weapon at him, Deep Blue reaches out with his sword and stabs him through the chest. 'TARU-TARU!" Pudding screamed, as Pai teleports over and catches Taruto before he hits the floor and teleported back over to the Mews. "Taru-Taru, Pudding doesn't want you to die!" Pudding exclaimed, now in tears. "Please don't die, Taru-Taru! DON'T DIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! "

"Now what do we do?" Mint suddenly asked. "How are we supposed to defeat Deep Blue if he's this powerful?"

By this point, Ichigo was now back on her feet and glaring angrily at Deep Blue. "You MONSTER!" she screamed at him. "You're going down!" She turns back to the other Mews and Pai. "Alright girls... and Pai, let's combine our powers and get rid of this jerk once and for all!"

They all nod, and the Mews combine their powers together followed by Pai adding his power in and aim it directly at Deep Blue. Deep Blue then had no time to dodge as he was soon disintegrated to nothing but a pile of ash covering a now lifeless human body. Ichigo gasped as she recognized it as her ex-boyfriend Aoyama.

"Sorry, I guess I forgot to mention who Deep Blue's human host was," Pai told her.

"It's fine, I already broke up with him to be with Kisshu after I told him we were forming a truce," Ichigo replied. "Speaking of which-" she goes back over to where Kisshu now lay lifeless and removes the dagger from his heart, while Pudding was also still sobbing over Taruto.

"Is there any way to bring them back?" Lettuce asked Pai.

"The only thing that could possibly heal them would have to be Mew Aqua," Pai replied.

"Already on it," Ryou said, and went down to the basement to get some Mew Aqua. He returns a few minutes later and hands Ichigo and Pudding some of their Mew Aqua supply. "This should work," he told them.

"Arigato," Ichigo said as she begins using the Mew Aqua on Kisshu, while Pudding also does the same with Taruto.

At first nothing happened, but then Kisshu and Taruto began to stir.

"Koneko-chan?" Kisshu asked as he managed to sit up.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo exclaimed happily as she threw her arms around him.

"Is Taru-Taru gonna be ok now?" Pudding asked Taruto, as he was now beginning to wake up.

"Yeah, I think so," Taruto replied.

"YAY! Then Pudding is very happy!" Pudding cheered as she practically glomped Taruto.

"So what happened?" Kisshu asked. "Is Deep Blue gone?"

"Yeah, we all combined our powers together and now that's all that's left of him," Pai replied. "And then Ryou got some Mew Aqua to use on you and Taruto to bring you back to life."

"So did you find a way to change Lettuce back yet, Pai?" Kisshu asked. "Because you could always try kissing her," he teased, causing Lettuce to turn red from blushing.

"And now you're doomed, Kisshu!" Pai snapped at him.

"Hey, I'm just saying it might work," Kisshu pointed out.

"I think might be Kisshu on to something there," Keiichiro said. "I might be wrong, but who knows? Kissing might actually work."

"Fine! But if Kisshu starts laughing or takes a picture of us, he's doomed!" Pai replied.

"Ok ok, no pictures," Kisshu said, smirking.

Pai sighs and rolls his eyes at him before going back over to Lettuce, who's mermaid tail still hadn't disappeared yet even after defeating Deep Blue. Lettuce was still blushing as Pai pulls her towards him and kisses her. She began to glow a light-bluish color, the color of Mew Aqua, and she was soon back to normal as she was soon also able to detransform from her Mew form. "Arigato, Pai," she said, still blushing.

"Sure," Pai replied, as Kisshu was now snickering. "Kisshu! You are SO doomed now, if you took a picture of that!"

Kisshu smirked. "There's no way you're getting a hold of it though," he said.

"And now you're DOUBLE doomed now!" Pai snapped at him, just as Lettuce suddenly found her courage and went up and kissed him back even though she was still blushing.

Kisshu smirks and takes another picture of them kissing. Deciding to doom him later, Pai teleports with Lettuce to one of the upstairs rooms in the Cafe and spent the rest of the day kissing.

* * *

**And there's my first attempt at a PaixLettuce one-shot, sorry if you don't like the ending but it was all I could come up with. And sorry about the battle with Deep Blue part, but I just had to add that in there (well, my version of it anyway). So please don't kill me for killing off Kisshu and Taruto, because I did end up bringing them back after defeating Deep Blue. Just DON'T KILL me for it! Anywayz, R&R. And thanks again to Tomoyo Kinomoto for pointing out mistakes I made in my original version, and thanks for not making it a flame! ^_^**


End file.
